Tale of a Former Vagabond
by Renagade Rex Sphinx
Summary: The recollections of a grateful member of the Bakura/Ishtar family are recalled.


If one were to look at me and the way I live, being waited on hand and foot daily without question when I walk into a room, one would expect that that is how it has always been. I am beautiful, graceful and well skilled in the arts my ancestors graciously bestowed me.

My eyes sparkle with keen intellect and cunning that only a royal is capable of, my hair is of a glossy, noble silvery sheen and constantly kept to be so, be it by myself or by others… personally, I prefer it done by myself, but then we can't always expect it to be that way even if desired.

Even down to the way I walk is a treat to behold as I have noticed most, if not all, stop and observe me as I pass above or below them. If I wish I could walk by tight wire and silently upon even the noisiest of footing with little effort.

As I am royal, I am well beloved. All see me and never cast me a cross glance, even he who casts them the most in the family. Though to that I might say that I might well have bought his affections, seeing as I have come to often present him with gifts that he seems to take the most genuine pleasure where others seem to simply smile and accept when I do. He takes an immediate liking and sometimes rewards me in turn. Out of all in the family, we share the only such relationship… if it were not for such the fact as it is, I might as well not even exist in his eyes. But then, as I have come to observe, that is nothing of special treatment.

The little ones enjoy my company when I grace them, which is quite often. I love them dearly, especially the young princess… though her desire to adorn me with many a ribbon can sometimes be trying on my patience, especially when I had prior engagements. But nevertheless, I adore her and simply wait til she has done before being off on my way. Otherwise, quite often, I am prone to stay in her company when she has fallen asleep.

The young princes' of the home are also of such love, though not as much as the girl seeing as they are oft more rough than I would fancy to tolerate. But in this I do appreciate to join them as they, though rough, keep me on my toes and swift on my feet… after all. Little ones are quite quick and creative in their games, especially with the eldest (The twin to the Princess) being of no more than four winters old, the younger just learning to keep up (and it is with this one I am finding myself training to be faster) And soon I am to likely be training yet another, a cousin I believe.

Ah I do love those children and would readily rush to their aid as I did once when a stray dog came into the yard. That dog did not leave the perimeter without quite the reminder not to return.

As you can probably tell by now, there are many masters of the house, two families (if I am correct in believing) in all actually and, from what I am to understand, more will soon be joining. To who is true master of the estate currently I cannot say for certain even now, but what I DO know is that I myself belong to the family that showed me the greatest kindness to bring me into such a luxurious life. After all, I was intended as a gift from the King.

It is here that I probably should cut to explain myself, as no doubt you are caring to wonder what I am going on about by now. As I have explained I have not cared to say that I was born into this wonderful life I now lead even though I seem to qualify for it. I am merely adopted.

My life prior to this one only has vague memories… I only barely even recall my own mother and siblings I am sad to say. I had only ever heard my mother and sibling's voices. I knew nothing aside from their scent and love… but all too quickly as if from nowhere I found myself thrown onto the streets alone and quite frightened. If I think hard enough I remember a woman's voice saying, "A notch in the ear and now this? Wouldn't be qualified at all… won't be bought for such things before your too old for them to want. Out with you!"

I had only just opened my eyes you see… and I still could not walk well. My life was in much danger. Nothing around me was familiar from the scents that hit my nose to the ground beneath my tender feet. I had never been outside before… I'd never even heard of such a thing from mother. So how could I have known what the smell of rain was like? I'd always been protected and warm, how was I to know I was meant to find shelter especially since I could barely hold myself up? I found myself struggling for my life; the water crashing from everywhere, the loud crack of thunder was absolutely terrifying!

I fell into a large puddle as I ran, in a split second I found myself thrashing and struggling for my life. By some miracle I emerged tired, soaked and heavy with grime. I simply began to cry, what else had I to do? That was all I ever needed to do when I felt discomfort before… but now I found that my voice was nothing to this cold cruel place.

For how long I wandered I can't say, but I knew I was shivering, dirty and so very hungry and no one would answer me. I'd have lost hope or died had it not been for an enticing smell. My hunger compelled me and I followed the smell as best I could and came face to face with a giant of a man with hair as white as I had once been. This man seemed to have taken notice of me, and I admit I was very reluctant to approach being as everything about him, even his eyes, were fierce. He stood with an air that said he was of high dominance and was of obvious strength… But he made no motion to harm me, and the smell was so very enchanting I was urged to come closer despite myself. Why this man paid me any mind is a miracle looking back on it now… me a filthy thing from the gutter and he who I have come to know shows disdain for almost anything outside his family. Why he took pity on me I don't know, but I am beyond grateful. He took me up, with slight lack of tenderness I dare to say, and took me home, where I discovered him to be a King!

He then presented me to his Queen… and I could not have been more fortunate. The Queen is she whom I adore the most. Her kind eyes and gentle touch gave me confidence when I was brought into the home, cold and filthy wet. She herself, a Queen, soiling her hands to bathe and comfort a worthless vagabond fresh out the gutter, and the King himself serving me fresh gourmet fish cut by his own hand, was such a kindness I have seen to return with my loyalty to this very day. The Queen has treated me as kindly as she does her own children and thusly for her I sleep in her chambers often and keep her company when her King is out on his business, to what that might be I am inclined never to reveal. In any case at all, I am to say in honest truth that I belong to her and love her and her family.

Since that fateful day I have adorned the name Iah, a name that I have found to well suit a member of both Egyptian decent and, quite ironically, family. Through listening alone, I came to see that I am not the only one with such sad beginnings in this family… and even though that may be true, like them, I am now in a family with an abundance of love that I too will give in turn. And it shall be so with any descendants I may have someday, for the Egyptian Mau never forgets such things… and my tale will be passed down and so we shall be here for generations to come.

* * *

_**This story was a pleasure to write:XD: Iah is the product of an RP between me and DNL. it was a side note that spawned a bit further:XD: Iah is an Egyptian Mau and lives in our (mine and DNL's YGO fanverse and belongs to none other than Ishizu Ishtar Bakura and her husband Akefia Bakura:D mentioned within are their children and MalikxAnzu as well as Mariku.**_

_** Please also see Miss-DNL's story pertaining to Iah the cat:D**_

_**Thanks for reading and comments are appreciated:D**_


End file.
